Marcos
|name = Marcos |kana = マルコス |rōmaji = Marukosu |manga debut = Chapter 231 |anime debut = Episode 98 (2011) |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki |english voice = Paul St. Peter |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Republic of East Gorteau |previous occupation = Military Leader of the Republic of East Gorteau |image gallery = yes}} Marcos (マルコス, Marukosu) was a military leader in Ming Jol-ik's government.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 Appearance Marcos is a tall man who has neatly combed back hair, prominent wrinkles on his forehead, squinty eyes, thin eyebrows, and a Grecian type nose. He wears a Republic of East Gorteau military-style outfit. Personality Although with a strict military background being the military leader for the Republic of East Gorteau under Ming Jol-ik, he deeply cares for his family and willingly divulged all of Ming Jol-ik's dastardly deeds in order for he and his family be granted asylum in a foreign country. However, Morel's inner monologue notes that Marcos is just as culpable for the evil deeds as he carried them out. Background Marcos is a former military leader for the Republic of East Gorteau that was under Ming Jol-ik's command. Plot Chimera Ant arc Nine days before their planned attack on the King's palace, at an undisclosed location; Knov and Morel Mackernasey act as delegates of the Hunter Association to negotiate a deal with the Marcos to give asylum to him and his family. Knov assures Marcos that all of the political red-tape has been dealt with, all he has to do is sign the paperwork, however, in exchange for such a deal, he must divulge his provision of military information on the Republic of East Gorteau. Marcos agrees to the terms and claims he will disclose all of the atrocities committed by that man. Morel thanks Marcos for his cooperation, on the other hand, his inner monologue disparages him as the militant is also culpable for the atrocities as he carried them out. Knov then signals Morel to stay on track, to which Morel digresses and tells Marcos to continue his regular daily routine and in two weeks he and his family will be relaxing on a beach. With disturbing news of an uprising of a coup, a disconcerted Marcos contacts Morel from a phonebooth. He informs the Hunter that the phones have been ringing off the hook over a rumor of a coup, along with multiple reports of mass murder and the mass graves that corroborate the rumor is real. Demanding to know if this is genocide and if Morel and Knov had a hand in this, Marcos is reassured by Morel that they had no part in it and will explain everything to him later, so he should return to his duties before anyone gets too suspicious of his absence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Six days before the assault, taking advantage of his duty to prepare 'meat'—actually beautiful women—for the Secretary of State of East Gorteau, Bizeff, Marcos helps Palm Siberia infiltrate into the palace under the guise of a prostitute.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 Later Marcos leads four trucksHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 251 that carry "Meat" for the Chimera Ants, though one of the trucks has five prostitutes (one of them is Palm in disguise) for Bizeff's personal use.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 Marcos is briefly mentioned for being the one to notifying the Extermination Team about Bizeff's private area.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 Translations around the World References fr:Marco es:Marcos Category:Male characters